Young Lovers
by QueenOfGames2
Summary: Ryou is a 16-year-old child prostitute, working under Keith, who runs a child whore house. A big-time business tycoon comes to town, Ryou gets the opportunity to change his life, but will he choose to? Or will he continue life as a Young Lover?
1. Street Walker

Young Lovers  
  
I saw this story on Oprah and it inspired me to write this short story... I couldn't believe something like this actually going on right now... This is just my way to get the information out there so maybe one day it wont happen anymore... Uh about the story, it's pretty much A.U. except that Seto Kaiba is still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. other than that all other mentioned characters are not part of the YuGiOh show...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This plot is mine; the situations inspiring it are true and are happening right now....  
  
And now on with the story...  
  
Chapter One: Street Walker  
  
He could hear the sirens, but that didn't really matter to him. Nothing really did anymore. Tonight was his night off, and sitting in the dark with a plastic bag and some paint thinner was all he needed to party. The other boys wouldn't be joining him tonight, so's the better, tonight would be his. His alone.  
He shoved the plastic bag deeper into his pocket and checked to make sure the small bottle of paint thinner was still in his jacket pocket before he headed towards the subway station. He was a regular there, but no one would notice him tonight. He wasn't dressed to be noticed. The night wind pulled at his long hair, tugging the silky strands skyward. Grumbling to himself about knots, he pulled a hair tie from around his wrist and bound the mass of hair tightly together and continued walking. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sound of a car moving slowly behind him. 'Not tonight, I'm off. Go away!' he thought to himself. He wouldn't turn around, he wasn't working tonight. He couldn't really, all deals had to go through Keith first. The dark colored call pulled ahead of him slightly, stopping a few feet away from him. The boy rolled his eyes as the sound of the automatic window filled the street.  
  
"Get over here boy."  
  
He stopped walking, slightly afraid and more than a bit miffed he glared at the car. He definitely kept walking, passing the car without another glance.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself!"  
  
Mimicking the man to the night air, he turned and walked slowly back to the car. He leaned over the open window and with an innocent look said, "Did you say something boss?"  
  
"Don't pull that shit with me, kid. I know you're not as innocent as you look."  
  
"Look, what do you want Keith, this is my night off remember. And yes, I bloody well know that you know I'm not innocent. If I remember correctly, you're the one who rectified that little problem." he said smirking. If he was going to have to sacrifice his free time tonight, he was going to get in a few good punches at his boss first.  
  
"Keep pushing it kid, and I wont rent you out anymore, you'll be all mine again." Keith reached for the boy with a small smile, "Just like old times, you'd like that wouldn't you baby?" The boy jerked back, slamming his head against the roof of the car. He pulled out all the way out of the car to rub his head. The boys face pinched into a scowl as he stuck his head back into the window.  
  
"So what do you want, Keith? It's my damn night off, ok? I don't want to see anyone tonight, especially you."  
  
"Don't worry brat, I was cruising by for new prospects. I saw you and thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't making any deals without me."  
  
"Don't worry boss. I'm not one you should be worrying about. I do what is expected, and my service is always with a smile." The sarcasm in the statement was clear. He hated what he did.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight? If you keep walking around in this district you'll have to fight off some very easily excitable people ya know, heh heh."  
  
"Why do you care what I do on my night off, Keith? It's my fucking time; I don't plan on sharing it. With anyone." He stared pointedly at Keith, hoping the man would get the hint and leave.  
  
"All right, all right. I can see you want to be alone. Have a good night kid, and don't forget be back by-"  
  
"-by dawn or I'll track you down and kill you myself. I know Keith, I've been at this for a while." The boy pushed himself out the window as Keith started to put the car in gear.  
  
"All right. See you in the morning Ryou." Exhausted filled the air as the car tore around the corner. The boy frowned to himself. It was weird to hear his name aloud; no one ever called him that anymore. He shook his head and continued his walk towards the subway station.  
  
So that was the first chapter. If you liked it or didn't or just want to voice your thoughts go ahead and review. I'm not basing my posting time off of reviews so if you do review, groovy. If you don't, that's groovy too!  
  
The Queen Of Games 


	2. Business Gets Ready To BOOM

I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, ya know taking the time to think about what this is really about because it is a serious problem... Uh I know that this is kind of common but I wanted to personally recognize those who reviewed, then I will get on with this chapter.  
  
ZodIaCCaT: I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Siiarrei: Thanks for taking the time to read it!  
  
Redconvoy: Well you'll just have to see who the tycoon is; he's mentioned in this chapter. And as for Keith, well let's just say Keith's Karma isn't something I would want! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: ::confused:: Uh what did I mean... ::stops to think:: I think I meant that with the exception of Ryou, Keith and of course our 'tycoon' all of the other characters are made up from my own crazy little mind! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yea Yu-Gi-Oh! Not mine... all other characters are... so is the plot... idea behind the story is real... and yea...  
  
Chapter Two: Business Gets Ready To BOOM  
  
A thin sliver of sunlight peaked from under the sheet-covered window. Under the mass of clothes and old blankets, the steady sound of breathing could be heard. A few clumps of hair stuck out from under the huddled bump on the bed, the scene seemed to be peaceful, quiet, serene. An oddly beautiful picture of calm. The door to the room opened with a sudden and loud bang, causing the slumbering person to jerk into the waking world.  
"Hey, dude! Keith is calling out tonight's assignments. Get the fuck up!" A young boy with dark blue hair yelled before moving to the next room. The young boy rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced at the old clock on the wall. 1:00pm, the boy rolled his eyes. Night was hours away, why would they have to wake so early? Shaking out his long hair, the boy slid into some clothes and wandered out into the main hall of the dingy house. He saw some unfamiliar faces in the room that morning. 'Keith must have picked up a few new boys last night,' he thought to himself, plopping down on the arm of a chair that was already holding two other boys. As the other boys filled in, the sound of mumbled 'good mornings' could be heard. The blue haired boy who had woken the house came in last and called for silence. All small chatter ceased as Keith walked into the room.  
"Good morning boys!" Keith's eyes were wide; a genuine smile was on his lips. One of actual happiness, not of lust, which all the boys had come to know. A smile like that could only mean one thing. Lots of money would be coming in tonight. "As you all know, the Kaiba Corp. convention is going on this week in Down Town. And my informants notified me last night that today all the big time businessmen would be in town by 3:30 this afternoon. Now boys, these are old, rich and horney men who will pay LOTS and LOTS of money for one night with you." Keith walked around the room, patting boys on the head, squeezing their shoulders and high five-ing the older ones. "Seto Kaiba himself will be walking to and from his hotel via our street, no limos will be running tonight. So my little cuties, you will be taken off your regular routes and put on detail around home." The greedy gleam in Keith's eyes was a little frightening to the smaller boys, but the older ones knew what all that money could buy, how much food would be in their bellies. And a good week off if the haul was plentiful. "Now," Keith continued, "you younger boys will being staying home tonight. We need experienced boys out there who wont screw this opportunity up. So, those of you younger than sixteen can go to your rooms. You will get the night off, but you cannot leave the house! We can't risk pesky foreigners damaging the newer merchandise. Now the rest of you, I want as many boys out there as possible, but if you were brought in less than two months ago you are to stay with the babies tonight. Experienced boys only. The rest of you get out of here."  
The room steadily cleared until only fifteen boys remained. The silence stretched for a few minutes as Keith looked over them. Stopping at some, passing over others, making comments about how some should dress or act that night. With a wide grin he stopped at one boy. "Now my little angel, you are the crown jewel. I am saving you for a very special person. You are to go with no one but Seto Kaiba, do you understand? No one but you." Keith leaned in close to the while haired teen, whispering close to his ear, "I know what you can do. What you do like no one else. You will show this man the best time of his damn life. And if you don't bring in at least double of what you make regularly, then you're gone. Understand?" Closing his eyes and inhaling sharply, he nodded. Keith then dismissed them to get ready for the upcoming night.  
The white haired boy bit his lip as he walked into his room. He closed the door behind him and slid down to the stained carpet floor. Drawing his knees to his chest he closed his eyes and hit his head against the door until he grew tired of the noise. He could hear the happy chatter through the paper-thin walls. How could these boys be so happy? They were, in a few hours, to be in the arms of dirty old men. He got up and pulled back the sheet on the window, looking out at the city around him. 'And I will be with the king of them all. How old is this Seto Kaiba? Is he old enough to be my brother? my father? my grandfather?' The mere thought of age shrouded his mind with depression. He couldn't be upset now, but he could be calm. He grinned and reached under his bed for the can of pain thinner. After rummaging through the room he found a plastic bag and then moved to the corner by the window again.  
After an hour, while floating through his high, the boy spun through his room. Everything was light and floaty and happy and he didn't think he could ever come down. And then he hit the wall. Flying backwards, he landed hard on his backside, things crashing down around him. He let himself fall back on the carpet with giggles until the unhappy tears pricked the corners of his eyes. 'No,' he thought furiously, 'no, won't be hurt or sad or think about anything before this, this life.' But as he slipped into a blissful unconscious, he could swear he heard a women call out.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
And yea that was chapter 2... I'll try and update once every two weeks if not sooner... I've got some AP homework that I have to have done before the 29th and after that hopefully I'll have time to bang out a few more chapters before school starts and things get crazy. Thanks for checking out the story... Stay classy fic fans, and thanks for stopping by! :wink:  
  
PS: If anyone knows how to get the italics to work on this flingen-flangen site could you please email me? ::hopeful eyes:: it's kind of important for the next chapter... THANKIE! 


	3. Reflecting Tears

So yea I got a pretty good response for the last two chapters... more than I expected so groovy! Um yea I'm going to run through the "thank you's" and then we'll get on with the story. It's four pages this time, which is longer than the others, I'm really trying to bang out longer chapters, but what can I say my muses took a vaca for a few weeks and I'm trying to force them back!

So uh yea I tried to re-upload the chapters to make italics and bold and such to work and hey here's a shocker: HATES ME! I swear every time I bloody well try and do something on this sight it comes right around back and bites me in the ass! I uploaded the chaps as both a .htm and a .html and I got about 6 symbols and I couldn't make it work! Geezzz... Hopefully it will just work and I wont have to bitch about it anymore... damn Imacs! I posted on mediaminer the link surprise surprise wont post so go onto media miner and the story number is 71775

Oh yea and I'm also looking for a beta reader, just to go over my horrid typing structure... so if anyone wants to volunteer or knows of someone who likes beta reading, please Email me or IM me to let me know... email is in my profile I think and on AIM my sn is: SheOfNoWill

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Oh yea Ryou will get quiet the surprise, as will Kaiba, there's some stuff he wont know either! MUHAHA! Thanks for the help with the saving and junk! It's going to make a difference, especially for this chapter, lots of italics! Thanks for checking the story out! 

**Liviania: **Thanks for the help with saving! This chapter is a little bit longer, I'm going to try and make them a few pages longer I promise! Thanks for reading the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh; 'cause if I did there would be many changes! Plot is mine and based on true events, other non-YuGiOh characters are mine and uh yea I think that's all I need to cover...

Ok so yea on with the story!

Chapter Three: Reflecting Tears

"_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!"_

The boy looked around wildly. Someone was calling out. But who?

"_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!"_

Who was Ryou? Why was he needed? Was there something this person had to do? Well if this Ryou guy was not here maybe he could help. But wait, who was he? Could he be this Ryou that was desperately being sought out?

"_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!"_

"Do you need help? I don't know where or who Ryou is but, but I can help you!" The boy called out. He looked blindly around him, where was this voice, why were there no lights. Where was he?

"_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!" _The calls turned into frantic yells.

Maybe he was Ryou. It was worth a shot; maybe if he said he was this Ryou the screaming would stop.

"I- I'm here! What do you need? Where are you?"

"_RYOU, RYOU, RYOU!" _Why wouldn't they stop?

"I'M RYOU! I'M HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"_I want you to wake up you little shit head!"_

What!?

The dream world came crashing down around Ryou as he opened his eyes to see Keith and four or five other boys standing over him. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around him. "What's going on?" Ryou asked, they all looked so worried, and Keith ... whoa. Keith looked ready to find many different ways to kill him.

"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? You almost KILLED yourself that's what's going on! What the hell are you thinking? Does the name '_Seto Kaiba'_ mean anything to you? You try and off yourself on the biggest night of your career? You little shit head! Get your ass up and get ready, before I take care of you myself!" Keith stormed out of the room. The other boys looked at the door and back to Ryou. He shook his head and asked again, "What's going on?"

"You snuffed too much, mate." A skinny boy with flaming red hair said, handing the empty can of pain thinner and plastic bag to Ryou. He let them drop to the floor as he shakily stood up and scratched his head. An arm slid around Ryou's waste to keep him steady. He turned and recognized the older boy, Adair. "Come on. I'll help you get ready. The lot of you git. No shows tonight, you all got work to get ready for!" Adair waited until all the other boys had left before setting Ryou down on his bed. "Ok doll-face, I'm gonna make you look so smashing that Kaiba guy won't be able to resist you!" Ryou made a small grunt in response as Adair began to rummage through his closet. "So what kinda look should we go for here?" Adair thought aloud, his Romanian accent was strong. It had taken months before Ryou could understand half of what he said; if he was in fact remembering the right boy. So many boys came in and out of the house those first years he could hardly remember who in the house now were 'originals' and who were added along later.

Ryou just sat on his bed zoning out while Adair continued to rifle through his clothes. He was brought abruptly back to attention, when Adair gave out a triumphant whoop. Ryou looked up and smiled as Adair held out an outfit.

"Ryou, darling! I believe I have out done myself!" Adair threw the tight black leather pants at Ryou first. "Should I go commando or what with these? I don't think all my uh stuff plus my boxers will fit into this...." Ryou looked at the pants warily. Adair looked at the pants for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Those sport-short things should do the trick... since you look terrified at the prospect of 'free-ballin' it" Adair said with a laugh. Ryou got up and began to locate a pair of sport-shorts as Adair discreetly turned his back. Ryou made a loud grunt as he fastened the pants, tight wasn't a good enough word to describe the way the leather clung to him. Adair just laughed and threw an open collared black silk shirt at Ryou's bare chest. Ryou's features pinched into a grimace when he looked in the mirror.

"I look like I just walked off the set of a cheesy vampire movie, all I need is the bloody chin and tren-"

"TRENCH COAT!" Adair squealed as he draped a long, black leather duster over Ryou's shoulders. Ryou shook his head with a smile as Adair bounced around the room, his blonde dread locks flopping about, and green eyes flashing with happiness. Ryou's smile fell slowly from his lips and he sat with a loud sigh on his bed. Adair who didn't notice Ryou's sudden mood swing continued to flail about the room. Ryou looked up at him and said, "Adair, why are you so happy?"

Adair stopped spinning and fell to the floor in front of Ryou. He looked up at Ryou from his sprawled position on the floor and grinned. "I am a clothing genius! Look at how fast that lovely outfit came together under my expert eye!" Adair threw his arms up and giggled again. Ryou shook his head and leaned forward to catch Adair's hands in his own. "No, I'm serious Adair!" Adair stopped giggling and looked up at Ryou, curiosity etched on his Romanian features. "You, and the other boys, you always act so happy. Like, like this is some fantastic time that we should be happy to be living in. You act like you don't even know what we are, how people will see us when we get older. How will anyone ever be able to love us after they find out what we used to be, how we got to be this way. How will we have real jobs, respectable jobs? How can you treat this like some happy-go-fucking-lucky game? IT'S NOT A GAME! It's a hell! It's an enslavement!" Ryou breathed heavily from his ranting, he wasn't mad at Adair, he was... well he didn't really know what he was. He released Adair's hands and rested his head in his own. He barely heard Adair get up and sit next to him.

"I act happy, Ryou. We all do. What's the point in being depressed, being angered, being... nothing? Why not find some joy?" Adair looked sadly at Ryou. "What joy, Adair? Tell me where there is joy?! We are prostitutes! WHORES! WORTHLESS! We, we are nothing." Ryou let the tears fall freely. Adair got up and kneeled in front of Ryou, grabbing his shoulders. He shook him lightly until Ryou lifted his head from his hands and stared into the emeralds before him.

"I am not worthless, and neither are you or any other boy here. We are here because of mistakes by others; we hold no fault or responsibility in being where and who we are. It was destiny that we are here; we are atoning for our sins in our previous lives. And don't scoff at me like that, I am right in my own mind. So shut up and listen. There is joy everywhere. All you must do is look for it. My brother, joy is having no bedtime. Joy is not starving every night. Joy can be found in lying with the oldest man, the ugliest woman and all those in between. Don't shake your head, listen to me, child! You have clothes, nice, wonderful clothes to wear. You have food to eat, and a place to live. You are alive, and in good health and mostly good company." Ryou sat and listened, soaking in what this wise teen was saying to him. Adair continued, "Find the joy with the man you bed tonight. Find something he does to you, or you do to him that you can keep with you always. Find some niche of pretend love to hold on to. Listen to the way he breaths, the way he'll call you're name. There is always a form of love there. And love is joy." Adair smiled and pulled Ryou into a tight hug.

Safety, love, tenderness; emotions he had never felt before swallowed him as he half lay in the embrace of his friend. This was a moment to savor; Ryou took in the smell of Adair's shirt, the salty taste of the skin near his lips, the feel of absolute acceptance in Adair's arms. 'Let this moment never end,' Ryou wished silently. Of course, when one wishes such things, they tend to end rather quickly. This case being no exception, the boys pulled apart as Keith's loud, yet happy yell wafted up from the living room.

"COME ON BOYS IT'S TIME TO HEAD OUT!"

"Oh no Adair, you're not dressed! You're not ready!" Ryou half moaned, half screamed. All his complaining would cause Adair to be punished, they all had to look their best tonight. Ryou began apologizing, but Adair cut him off. "Hey, I'm the Genius Of Clothes remember! Don't worry, head down and I will meet you out there!" Adair rushed from the room, leaving Ryou to check for all his necessities. His jacket pocket would have to hold his selection of condoms for the night, along with his wallet, which held his identification card, should anything happen to him. Normally such things would go into his pants pockets, but the leather trousers that Adair had dressed him in would not accommodate any more than a strand of dental floss. Ryou shrugged into his jacket and walked carefully down the stairs.

'_Time to go to work.'_

I really liked this chapter, if I do say so myself! I felt it was a bit of an abrupt ending but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I'm already about half way done with the next chapter, but I do start school tomorrow, which leaves a lot less time for writing. Hopefully if I'm not working Saturday or Sunday night I can finish the chapter. Anywho reviews welcome but not necessary, thanks for checking out the story and yea beta readers are welcome! ::hopeful smile::


	4. Sweetest Kind Of Dream

Yea ok I know I suck major butt, it took me forever. But ya know school, especially when it's you're senior year and you're trying to get all your shit together. But hey I might be doing foreign exchange for next year so WOO!

And yea screw that still wont show my bold's and italics and such... html "isn't accepted" keep getting all these funky symbols and grrrrr SKREW IT! If you want all the pretty stuff go to the media miner address!

I'm going to do my typical little thank you section and then get on with the story. Thanks to everyone who read but didn't review, at least you took the time to check it out and even though you don't review you are still important because you liked my story enough to read it till now so have a cookie! ::hands out cookies::

**sansty-san** : oh yea angst rocks! Thanks for checking out the fic!

**Princess of Mirrors** : O.o well that wouldn't be the first time someone has told me I'm blunt... hehhe I'm glad my bluntness didn't scare you off after the first chapter! I hope you like this chap! And thank so much for reading!

**Parariillusion** : Sorry it took me so long, I hope you're still going to read! I hope you aren't dead from the wait, I know it's been a month or two... or three... I lost count! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for checking out the story!

**Liviania** : Oh yes gotta love Adair! The Almighty King Of Clothes! Hope you like this chapter!

**Glitnir-Gebo** : I'm glad you liked it! Hope this chapter keeps up with your expectations!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** : Ohh if only I could have my bf wear that outfit, oooh what I wouldn't do to him... ::day dreams:: Well I finally found time to update so I hope you like it!

**Chaos Ritual** : Lol I'm glad you think that my story is... weird? I like weird, weird I can take. Better than horrible, or disgusting, and I'm weird so it works! ;) I hope this appeases your need for an update! Thanks for checking it out!

Well just as a general note: I've been writing this chapter since before the last update, which tells you how busy I've been! Between my AP Lit-Ag Gov-Chem homework and speeches and such and work on "Lucky Stiff" and our whole Home Coming fiasco, you'd understand why this took so long. So for those of you who stuck out with the wait thanks bunches, to those of you who are new Hi Hi Hi, and to those who left sorry it took me so long and you lost interest. Well enough of my yapping, on with the fic! 3

**Disclaimer**: ::throws books:: Duh Yu-Gi-Ou! People no Queenie's. Other charchars Queenie's. Plot Queenie's. Inspiration Real. Duh duh duh duh duh!!!!

Chapter Four:

The feeling of nervous excitement clouding over everything in the dingy living room. Scantily clad boys of different color moved idly around the small room, waiting for the rest to join them. No one looked up as Ryou walked carefully into the room and slowly set himself down on the arm of a chair. He didn't dare go all the way into the chair, he feared the pants would rip and he would be left exposed. But in the back of his mind, a little voice whispered:

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, you wouldn't have to get all the way undressed now would you?"

Ryou wished he could glare at the voice, but it being a voice inside his head he simply scowled. Ryou's eyes trailed slowly back and forth through the room, letting the excited energy fill him, making his troubled feelings slowly dissipate. An easy, slightly dangerous grin slid onto his lips. Adair was right, all he needed to do was find the joy in this night and he would make it through. 'Speaking of Adair...' Ryou looked up into the stairway as Adair came bouncing down the stairs. The green eyed blond grinned at Ryou, spinning in a slow circle to show off his outfit. Ryou's grin widened as he let out a low whistle. Adair looked good. He looked more than good, he was... smokin'. Adair's lean form was clad in semi-Goth attire, with his long-sleeved fishnet shirt and his extra-wide black raver pants. Dark make-up made his green eyes light up like an ethereal fire, and even in the dim light of the room the chains that draped over his waist and the studs in his many bracelets glittered in the room. Adair flashed him a predatory smile, his white teeth glinting; only to then stick out his tongue playfully, showing his red-metal, vibrating tongue stud.

Adair gracelessly dropped himself into the chair that Ryou was perched on, giving the other boy's knee a sweet squeeze. "You ready for this?" Adair asked, playful in manner but Ryou knew he was concerned for his friend's emotional well-being. Ryou let a lopsided grin slide back onto his face, "I'm good 'nd groovy, Adair. You worry too much!" Adair shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "I never worried enough." But Ryou just ignored the other boy's mumblings. Now he was ready to party. Ryou leaned back onto the chair and absently began to play with Adair's dreads. Adair leaned into Ryou's hand every time it brushed his scalp. "Alright boys!" Keith came thundering into the room, Ryou hastily jerked his hands from Adair hair, causing the other boy to let out a wail when Ryou almost took a lock with him.

"Now my pretties, the hour is upon us. I know you will make me proud, so get the fuck out of my house and make some money!" Keith grinned happily while he shoved the boys out the door. Ryou and Adair were the last to reach the door, before Ryou could go through Keith grabbed his arm. Adair shot Ryou a worried look but Ryou just waved him along. He'd catch up later. "What do you need Keith?"

"I don't need to tell you how important this is." Keith said as he let Ryou's arm drop. "I you fail, you're mine again." Keith slowly backed Ryou against the wall, letting his pungent breath to blow along Ryou's face. It took all Ryou's strength to not vomit all over the older man. Ryou straightened himself and pushed Keith away, "I understand." Ryou gave a cheeky smile and yelled; "Don't wait up!" before running from the house to catch up with Adair.

'Plain rides are so dull." Seto Kaiba thought to himself looking out the window of his jet. This weekend would be his annual Business Convention, and he wasn't nearly excited as he ever was. Not that he was ever excited about anything. This was just another opportunity for the people of the other companies he owned to kiss his ass and hope to gain special favor with him. He wondered when they would ever learn that, with him, special favor was as likely as a snowball in hell. 'But then again,' he mused with a smile, 'people are idiots. They are like common sheep, brainless and panicky.' Seto sighed once more, leaning his head against the jet windowpane. He didn't even get to bring his brother along this time. Mokuba hadn't wanted to miss any school just to come out for this one meeting. "Whatever." He mumbled to himself. He was almost always alone anyhow.

From a boring plane ride, Seto landed into an equally boring board meeting that seemed to last for hours. Seto had zoned out more than once and he could tell that the other members of the board were growing impatient with his lack of attention. That's the only real reason he was here, so they could find financers, business partners, or someone on the highest level to get their ideas heard. Like always, he was here as a title, not a person. 'Oh well,' he thought 'I guess it's time to deflate their heads a bit.' Seto stood from his chair at the head of the never-ending table. "I've had enough of this."

The older men at the table, as well as the speaker froze, and turned slowly to face Seto. The speaker cleared his throat, "M-Mr. Kaiba, the uh presentation is almost over. If you'll just give me a few more moments I-" "I don't think what ever your little ending is will save your presentation. You've droned on long enough." Seto said, crossing his arms. "But Mr. Kaiba!" The speaker desperately tried to save his plans. "Don't make me repeat myself." Seto said menacingly. The speaker hung his head the presentation was over.

"Mr. Kaiba, have you ever been to this lovely city before?" Jones asked as he followed Seto from the boardroom. "No, this is the first time I've been in this country, let alone this town." Jones wicked smile went unnoticed as Seto continued to storm back to his hotel room. He just wanted to sleep and get through this weekend as quickly as possible. "Well, I've been here a number of times, I could arrange for guided tour of the city, and all it's fabulous attractions if you'd like. The guides in this city are famous; I do believe you'll enjoy yourself." "What ever, send a quid to my room in a few hours." Seto grumbled, then stormed off to his room.

Throwing his trench coat over the queen-sized bed, Seto systematically stripped off his clothes and walked nude into the deluxe bathroom in the suite. He reached into bath and twisted the faucet until the water hit a mildly blistering temperature. Seto glanced over his shoulder and caught his reflection in the mirror. "Eep!" Seto did a little twitch-like dance and jumped quickly into the tub, forgetting to turn on the fan. 'Seeing myself naked is always so disturbing. Stupid bag of bones!' He rapped his knuckles against his chest reprimanding. "Maybe I should start eating more?" Seto mused to himself. He let out a harsh laugh, like he had time to eat. Seto let his head fall back, allowing the scalding water to take him into another world.

_Warm hands trailed the bar of soap down Seto's chest. A gentle 'hum' emitted low in Seto's throat as the hands worked a soapy lather over goose-pimpled flesh. "You're quiet good at that," Seto mumbled and he leaned back against his companion. "I'm good at many things, you should know that by now..." came the husky reply. Seto grinned, "Don't I know it." They shared mutual giggles before falling into comfortable silence. But Seto's good mood quickly dropped when he was struck by a realization. "You're going to leave aren't you?" A dejected sigh echoed across the bathroom from behind Seto. "I have to, you know that. I can't just stay with you. I told you I had to stay till dawn, and then I would have to go back..." Seto turned his head to nuzzled under the others neck, "You could stay with me, you don't have to go back... to that... I'll take care of you!" This time the sign that was emitted was irritated. Seto watched as the other evacuated the bath and reached for a towel. "You say that now, Seto. But eventually, you'll get sick of me and then what? Don't you remember? I told you, I've heard this speech before, and look where I ended up! I can't go through that again, and I wont put myself in that situation. I WONT!" Seto raced to catch up with his other who was speed walking into the sleeping quarter of the suite. "Please, please don't leave like this! I can't stand you to leave upset. Look there is still..." Seto glanced at his watch. "There's still three hours till dawn, let's go to sleep and then... then you can leave when the sun comes up." The others hand stilled in the process of dressing. A barely audible "Ok" was the reply. Seto grinned and walked over to re-undress the other and slowly pushed both of them into the bed. Seto pulled himself up behind the other and curled himself tightly against the other. The two drifted off to sleep, but only one would wake alone._

Seto woke with a start, alone and partially submerged in the now room-temperature bath. He shook his head to ride himself of the odd dream. He glanced at the clock, and choked back an obscenity. He'd been sleeping in the bath for over 3 hours! That guide would be here soon! Seto stood and turned on the shower to ride his body and hair of dried soap, then stepped out onto the cold tile floor and hopped from foot to foot as he searched for a towel. He smacked his fist into the wall next to him when he realized it was still on his bed. "OH BLOODY HELL!" He ran quickly, carefully keeping his gaze away from the mirror, into the bedchamber and was wrapping the towel around his waist when there was a knock on the door. Without even thinking Seto strode over and swung open to door to reveal a very scantily clad young boy.

"Well, I must say I like a man who's ready to get right to business!"

Well this was the longest chapter I've ever written. Five pages, About 2,200 words... I was very proud of myself. So hopefully my longish chapter was enough to appease you guys, and kinda thank you for waiting so long. Anyway, I don't know when my next update will be. I'm really gonna try for a bimonthly update, but because of school and trying to see my brother and my boyfriend, and the play and all that crap I don't know if the bimonthly thing is gonna work. But I have hope for myself! And you should TOO! ::pouty face:: Anyways... review if you want, or not. What eve you like, it's all groovy to me!

3


	5. Sun Set Rendezvous

First let me apologize for the horrible state in which the last chapter was in. It was my fault, I wanted to put an update out before I lost my mojo, and because of that I didn't edit it. I hadn't got any notification from people wanting to be BETA readers, so as usual I did the testing myself. However due to homework and FFA and FES apps I didn't really have time to go through and check for errors of any kind. It was my fault though and I feel absolutely stupid for putting out such a messed up chapter. And is still giving me issues with the italics and the tabs and spacing and such and I am about ready to through my horrid computer out the window. Anyhow, I'm going to go over this chapter with a fin-tooth comb and hope I don't miss as much.

Oh yea and I'm moving my Thankies to the end so those who don't want to read them can get right to the story!

"Walking sucks." Ryou mumbled as he strolled quickly down the street towards the hotel. "If Keith wants us to be happier he should buy us cars. Gods know he has the money." Ryou quickened his pace as he passed by some of the other boys hanging in car windows and flirting with older men near street corners. Ryou shook his head, it always seemed wrong when he saw his life's work play out in front of him.

A cold wind picked up as Ryou drew closer to the hotel and farther from Keith's. After several attempts to shake the offending strands out of his eyes, Ryou slowly drew his hair back into a hair-tie. He glanced into a close store window to reassure himself that first, he was really there and corporeal; and second that his hair looked somewhat decent tied back. After confirming both notions, Ryou continued on his way to the hotel.

'_I wonder what old moneybags is like.'_

The thought popped into Ryou's head before he could bat it away. He always expected much more of his clients than they ever were. He scowled and shook his head.

'_Better squash that hope down, kid. It always makes it more difficult when the door opens.'_

Ryou continued on his way, trying unsuccessfully to block out the hopeful thoughts that invaded his conscious. As he readied himself to cross the street in front of the hotel, the sky let loose an ear splitting thunderclap; Ryou rolled his eyes and turned them towards the heavens as the air above him ripped in two and began to cry upon him.

'_Perfect just what I needed to make this night even better.'_

Ryou ran quickly across the street before he could be changed from a shiny boy-god into a drowned rat.

Jones paced up and down the lobby. The boy he had ordered wasn't late yet, but soon would be.

'_If this night doesn't go off without a hitch, I am beyond dead. I will be ruined. Master Kaiba will have me killed or worse! That brat better get here before I call Keith myself!'_

Jones wrung his hands together and continued to pace back and forth, heading closer towards the door.

A loud clap of thunder shook the hanging chandelier as Jones looked toward the hotel entrance where a young pale-faced boy had entered.

'_FINALLY!'_

"Are you one of Keith's boys?" Jones asked stepping in front of the beautifully pale and feminine young man. The boy looked up at him with cheerless, russet eyes. The child nodded cautiously and asked, "Are, are you Mr. Kaiba?" Jones laughed out right. "Heavens no! I am Mr. Jones. I made the arrangements for you and Master Kaiba. I have some instructions for you before you ascend to the penthouse to meet him."

"Oh, um ok. I suppose I should know what is expected of me." Ryou looked at the old man with relief filling his eyes. He didn't know what he would have done if this wrinkled, corpulent old man was Mr. Kaiba. "Here, why don't you sit down? There are a few things I need to fill you in on." Jones gestured towards one of the chairs in the back of the lobby. The seclusion of the area worried Ryou; he hoped the man wouldn't be asking any free favors before his big job. He didn't think the man would appreciate a 'no' answer.

"Here's the deal, kid. Master Kaiba believes that you are a city guide. You will explain to him that, due to the weather, you cannot show him around the town. You will proceed to seduce him and then that man over there behind the counter will pay you. If you come down here before dawn you will not be paid, and I will personally call Keith and let him deal with you in what ever way he sees fit." Jones grabbed the kid by the shoulder and forced him into the elevator. "Good luck!" Jones laughed at the distressed look on the boys face as the doors closed and ascended to the penthouse.

Ryou slid down the back wall of the elevator. He was used to lying but not getting paid if he wasn't believed? Going back to Keith was not an option for him. Ryou hugged his knees and prayed to Gods.

"Please, if-if any of you would listen to a kid like me; please listen now. Let this go good. Let tonight be, let it be whatever he wants. But please, please just let me get out of this place happy and with full pockets in the morning."

Ryou looked up at the soft "ding" of the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal a single door at the end of a vary long hallway.

'_Just get up and go in there bare balls, kid. It's routine, you've done it a hundred times over.'_

Ryou rose to his feet and walked quietly down the hallway. "Well, here we go." He raised his hand and gave three sharp knocks, then stepped back and waited.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Ryou head the muffled sound of footsteps before the door swung open to reveal a young man wearing noting but a towel. Ryou let a mischievous grin slide onto his face as he quickly took in the beautiful young man that stood before him.

'_Maybe if I'm lucky he'll drop the towel.'_

"Well, I must say I like a man who's ready to get right to business!" Ryou said stepping into the large penthouse. Seto took a double look at the kid; he was around the same age if not younger than Seto himself!

Seto collected his thoughts before allowing his cold, neutral mask to settle over his face. "You're early. Give me a few minutes and then we can go." Seto gripped the towel tightly and strode towards the closet to grab a suitable outfit. 

The boy grinned and flung himself onto the large bed. "You look ready enough to me." Seto whirled around and gawked at the young boy who had made himself so comfortable in his room. "Excuses me?" Seto's right brow lifted in question. The boy continued to grin and sat up onto his knees. "You. Look. Ready. To me!" The kid broke into a fit of giggles and rolled off the bed and began to look around. Seto grabbed clothes and fled to the bathroom. The kid was nuts, beautiful, but nuts.

Ryou had been in a lot of hotel, motel and bedrooms before; but this room was the swankiest place he'd ever been in. This guy had _money_. 'And wow was he so not old and wrinkled!' Ryou thought happily as he munched on some strawberries he found on the table. Ryou glanced up and gazed at himself in the mirror. He held the tears that suddenly burned his eyes at bay; he really looked like a trashy, sluty whore. "No," he whispered to himself. "If you cry you'll look worser."

Ryou pulled down his hair and shook it out and retied it as Seto immerged from the bathroom announcing he was ready. Ryou flashed him another dazzling smile, forcing Seto's knees to become weak. "Well boss, it looks like we'll be staying in tonight."

Seto looked at the boy sharply. "What do you mean 'staying in'? I was promised a tour of the city." The boy sighed and elegantly gestured his hand towards the rain-splattered window. "All the best attractions in this city are outside. The only inside place that is worth seeing is the room we're standing in."

The boy sauntered up to Seto and raised his head to look him in the eye. "But I can think of some pretty interesting things to show you right in this room."

Seto's mind began to race. The boy was hitting on him? What the hell? This kid had to go, and now before Seto lost either his temper or control of his hormones.

"Well seeing as how your job cannot be done, you'll just have to leave." Ryou's eyes bugged out. "Leave? But, but why?" Ryou couldn't let this happen, if he left now… he shuddered. He might as well ask the guy for some lube to prepare himself for the rough night he'd get back at Keith's place.

"You have no purpose to serve, and I have work to do. So get out. Now." Seto strode over to the door and held it open. "No, no please! Mr. Kaiba you don't understand. I-I can't leave! I'm not allowed to leave till dawn! If I leave now, I wont get paid! And then Keith, oh Gods, I'll be his little fuck toy again and…" Seto's head began to spin. Not allowed to leave? Paid? Fuck toy? Who exactly was this kid?

Ryou stood stone still, blabbing on and on. No, no, no! He couldn't leave! He had to make Mr. Kaiba understand! Ryou looked up as Seto closed the door and sat down on the bed, looking thoroughly confused. "Shut up, kid. Sit down and tell me what the fuck is going on here. Tell me who you are, who sent you and what your instructions were." Ryou obediently sat down next to Seto on the bed. He took a deep breath before starting.

"My name is Ryou, I'm a sixteen year old prostitute. A guy named, Jones I think, called Keith, my boss, and hired me out for the night. When I got here, I was told to tell you I was a guide from the city, and that due to the rain we couldn't leave the apartment. I was told not to leave until dawn or else I wouldn't get paid. And if I don't get paid, then… then Keith gets to use me as his personal toy again." Ryou's voice cracked as he got farther into his story.

Seto's face turned red with anger. Jones, that conniving bastard. 'His job is history.' Seto thought to himself.

"No, you cannot stay here. Get out." Seto pointed towards the door. Ryou's face shifted into anger, "I'm not leaving." He planted himself firmly on the bed and gripped the sheets. Seto and Ryou glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 'The kid's good.' Seto mused to himself. 'Damn good, I can feel myself cracking. No, stay strong! You are the President of Kaiba Corp.! No little whore is going to defeat you!' Seto blinked, and shook his head as he looked away. "Fine, whatever. Stay, but when the sun rises, you're gone."

"Really? Oh fuck me! Thank you!" Ryou jumped into the CEO's arms and hugged him tightly. Seto pushed him off, muttering, "don't touch me" before loosening his tie and removing his coat. Ryou laid back and watched the older teen undress. His hormones went into overdrive as Ryou's prostitute instincts activated. He stood and walked up behind Seto and grabbed his hips from behind, pressing his body flush with the CEO's back.

"So," Ryou purred into Seto's ear. "How do you want me?" Seto froze, his breath hitching in his throat. "What?" He squeaked out. Ryou released his hips and walked backwards towards the bed, throwing himself dramatically on top of the expensive silk sheets. "How do you want me?" Ryou repeated in a husky whisper. Seto shook his head confused, "What do you me how do I want you? I-I don't want you at all!"

Ryou sat up with a pout, "I mean how do you want me to be? What do you want me to act like? Is there a certain name you want to call me by, a type of person you want me to be?" "Act? I don't, I mean we aren't… What?" Seto had never been more confused.

Ryou got up and stood in front of Seto. He ran his hands up the older boy's chest and linked his fingers behind his head. Seto gulped as Ryou pulled him down to his level. Seto let his hands fall down to the boys slender hips and pushed him away. "I don't want to sleep with you, kid." Ryou stood back with his mouth wide open. "You, you don't? Then why did you let me stay?" Seto sighed and sat himself gracefully in the closest chair. "I wanted you to stop whining." Seto reached over and grabbed a small tin from off the table. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag. Ryou sat down in the chair opposite Seto with a dazed expression on his face. "Is it that you don't like men? Or is it that you think I'm ugly?" Ryou asked softly looking at the cigarette between Seto's lips. The pink appendages looked good enough to bruise. Seto took another drag and rested the cigarette on an ashtray.

"It's not that you're a guy. Fuck if I wasn't interested in guys I would have taken you out when you made that comment when you first came in. I don't go around proclaiming that I'm bisexual, but I don't deny it. And you certainly aren't… ugly. Exotic maybe, but not ugly. Are you from around here?"

Ryou looked down at the table. "Yea, I was born and raised here. But my family isn't from here originally. Both my parents were from Britain." Seto looked up at the past tense way in which Ryou addressed his parents. "What do you mean 'were'? They dead or something?" Ryou shook his head and snatched up the cigarette. He took a long drag and sat back in his chair. "They might be. I don't really know. They were having money problems, so they sold me and my sister into the underground slave trade. My sis got taken by some rich, high-class bastards for some kind of housework. And Keith picked me up for prostitution. I sold for pretty high, and Keith promised my parents to send them a cut of my funds every month. I never heard from them or my sister after that. Heard through the line that a maid in the family that took my sister had died. No one knew the girls' name though, but I'm pretty sure it was my sister. She was the only thing I ever cared about, and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Seto listened while the boy talked, but there was no emotion on either males face. Since when did people tell their life story to him? "You sure said that with a straight face." Seto commented as he reached over and took back his cigarette. "After you've seen the things I've seen, lived the way I've lived, things like death and betrayal aren't really that big of a deal anymore. Getting to the next client, the next paycheck, and, if you're lucky, the next day are the only things that matter in my line of work." Ryou remarked.

The two sat in silence for a time, and then Seto spoke up. "Tell me everything." He demanded. Ryou looked at him, smirking. "Sorry, rich-boy. I don't think you could handle it. My story is a little Hollywood tragedy; it would entertain you too much. And you already said you didn't want my entertainment tonight." Seto sat up and pounded on the table. "You'll do what I tell you, damn it! I'm inadvertently paying for you to be here, and you will do as I say. Now, tell me everything." Seto leaned back into his chair and pulled out another cigarette, leaving the tin open.

Ryou glared at the CEO, he didn't feel like getting emotional tonight. But if he wanted to get paid… Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. Maybe this was how this guy really got off.

"All right, I'll tell you. Where do you want me to start?"

"From after Keith bought you. I want to know it all, whether it's relevant or not. I want to here it all."

"Ok." Ryou replied reaching over and taking the cigarette from Seto's lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

And zat is zee end of zis chapter! Let's see if the website will be nice to me this time. I am going to shoot for the next update to be between now and the second week of January. I get three weeks for Xmas break so hopefully I will get enough time on my computer to bang out another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but thanks for sticking with me! (huggles)

**Author Notes**:

I'm trying to keep Ryou's diction as low-level as possible. He's been on the streets for around six years, and he didn't come from a high-class family in the first place. So his language and use of slang will be pretty hard-core if I can manage it. Also the tin I am referencing is one of those old fashioned cigarette cases, the ones that are made of metal and look kind of like metal wallets or small metal purses. Seto is pretty high-class or at least he will be in my story, and those things always said classy to me even if smoking is completely rank. However, I also see Seto as a smoker to reduce the apparent stress in his life, and Ryou just takes what ever is offered to him: cigarettes, paint-thinner, marijuana, anything to take his mind out of where his reality is.

The chapter title, ugh. It's really cliché and I don't really like it, but it was all I could come up with, even after reading this chapter over about 20,000 times!

THANKIES:

**Katia-chan:** Do not feel bad for late reviews, because I feel bad for really, REALLY late updates! (sheepish grin) well this chaps a coupe pages longer! Thank for the compliments, I love self-esteem boosters! I know the last chapter had horrible editing! I'M SORRY!! And yes if I can use 'worser' in a chapter then you can use 'behinder' in a review!

**Alpha Slave:** Alpha my dear! Thank you so much! I'm glad I have caught your attention! I will go until I can go no more… or until I'm done… or until I leave the country in July HA!

**Liviania:** Oh Livi, you can't do Spanish! I don't remember any of that language from the TWO YEARS OF AP I TOOK! Lol Something about always having hope? Maybe? I danno… and I'm too lazy to go to freestranslationdotcom! But I'm glad you liked the ending!

**Paraiillusion:** I don't know yet if this will be R rated. Originally it wasn't, but now I kinda want to make an R fic. I'm torn right now… but you'll soon see! Yes the dubbed Seto is very sexy indeed… and I agree Malik need's a better dub person, because he's to hot for that voice! And don't worry I have massive trains of random thoughts! Yea the last chap was a fill in; I wanted to get you guys something before I just plain forgot! And yes the last line was by Ryou!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap! And look WEEEE I have ud'ed! (Word? Eh what ever!) Thank you for waiting and not attacking me for taking sooooo long! (smiles) School can eat it with a wooden spoon! (throws things)

**Box Persona:** Thank you for the totally inspirational review! I live pretty much out in the boon-docks so I don't really have a good grasp of this kind of place or way of life. If you have any stories you think are really good I would love to hear them, I think real accounts would make the fic better. But I'm glad that even through my naiveness I could capture the essence of the life style. And yes, I think I love you too! lol

Mucho thankies to all who read, even if you didn't review!

Update will come soon I promise!

Review if you _wanna_, if ya don't don't _bawtha_!

The Queen Of Games


End file.
